


You Complete Me

by sheron



Series: Happy Steve Bingo [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheron/pseuds/sheron
Summary: Tony proposes.





	You Complete Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Happy Steve Bingo prompt: ‘Proposal’, finally. Thanks to everyone on Discord for encouragement, you all helped tons!

 

Tony is nervous, not terrified. 

He stands frozen, tilts his head back and lets Steve kiss his mouth, eyes slipping shut. His right hand clenches the black velvet box so hard he could break it. His left seems to have found its way to lay palm-open on Steve's chest, against his heart. Steve's heartbeat is racing, too.

When their lips separate, slowly, sensuously, Tony opens his eyes, and Steve's face is so close. He is smiling, and it makes the skin around his eyes crinkle. Tiny little wrinkles are forming in the corners of Steve's eyes, laugh-lines that had only settled there in the last year or so. Steve's not a twenty-year old anymore. He is also... He looks so happy.

"As I was saying before you interrupted me—" Tony clears his throat, and wishes his heart to slow down. 

"—sorry, gotta kiss you again," Steve mumbles and does just that. 

By the time this kiss ends, Tony is breathing funny and he's clutching onto Steve, a little dizzy with the storm of emotion in his chest. Steve's clutching him right back. Tony licks his own lips. "You are doing that on purpose."

"Maybe," Steve says, one hundred percent brat, and smiles with that little shy slant to the mouth. 

The moment Steve had first seen that velvet ring box a little while back, his blue eyes had gone wide, flickering between it and Tony's own eyes, and then he went and put his hands on both sides of Tony's face, kissing him long and hard. So Tony's got a fairly good clue as to his feelings on the matter, but this moment — it's important. Finding the right words for Steve is important. It'll be something he will remember. It'll be a way to express how much Steve means to him. The words will be proof that this thing between them is true and meaningful and all the things that Steve deserves.

"If you don't let me get through the actual proposal, we're not getting married," Tony insists.

"Okay, okay." Steve's trying not to smile, but it keeps breaking out on his face, his happiness like little rays of sunshine peeking through. He nods solemnly at Tony, and straightens his spine, preparing to hear him out. "Go ahead."

Tony's had this whole thing planned to perfection. The candlelit dinner under the stars, the simple gold band to slide on Steve's finger, the words of ardent admiration and love. His plans slip away when Steve holds him like this, with his big arm around Tony's waist and the warmth of his body pressed up close. Tony's stomach is full of nervous butterflies and his mouth is dry.

They stare at each other as the long silence stretches.

"Fuck," he says quietly. Steve laughs. 

Steve voice is a low burr, like it's coming straight from his chest. "I love you."

Tony mumbles, "Very helpful." Truth is, he feels less like he's been put on the spot to make a speech, and more like they are working on this proposal together.

And isn't that the microcosm of their relationship. 

"Okay. Ring," Tony says a little desperately. He fumbles the velvet box open and sticks it under Steve's nose. Forget speeches; he just needs to hear Steve say yes. "You like?"

"God, Tony," Steve sighs, almost wistfully, as if there's a chapter of his life that's closing and another one starting right here. Which is, in fact, the case. "You're something else." 

"I'm something else you might want to spend the rest of your life with?" Tony asks hopefully and wiggles the box, before taking the ring out.

Steve's eyes are all glassy. "I would. Yes," he says in that straight-forward way of his.

"Okay. That's a relief." Steve laughs again and presses his cheek to Tony's, like he needs to feel every inch of him. Tony's mouth keeps going, babbling on ahead, "Because you're the love of my life," — it's not enough, Tony needs more, he needs something romantic and true — "and, well. Together we are..." Tony searches for the perfect word that escapes him.

"...complete," Steve offers in a whisper next to Tony's ear. Firm and sure.

His fingers trail the line of Tony's jaw, before sliding into Tony's grasp, and they both look down to their joined hands.

Tony slips the ring on his finger.

 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr post for sharing is [here](https://sheronwrites.tumblr.com/post/180010544644/you-complete-me). All feedback is loved!


End file.
